Maximilian Acorn
Maximilian III Nicholas Augustus Tobias Acorn was the current ruling king of the Kingdom of Acorn alongside his wife Alicia. He is also the father of Sally Alicia Acorn as well as his missing son, Elias. As it was technically an absolute monarchy, Maximilian is the most powerful man in the entire kingdom. He stood out for his direct role in the Great War of 3220 as well as Julian Kintobor's coup d'etat in 3225 just after the conclusion of the war. He fought directly in both conflicts, and was responsible for relocating the entire kingdom to the Old City of Knothole, which was once the site of a Terra Novan colony. He was a fair king, loved by his people and he understood the plight of living in a world of conflict. He understood action and he understood that goals could not always be reached directly and was willing to think outside of the box to accomplish a task. In 3234, Max was the first Mobian politician to travel to Earth, the ancient homeworld of both Human and Mobian ancestors when a Human warship became stuck in Mobius' universe. Amazed by the advanced technology that could benefit his people, Maximilian immediately wanted to strike an alliance to allow free travel as well as trade with the species that lived in peace with his own people. Through several incidents that almost saw the shaking of this alliance, the test proved successful. In 3241, Maximilian is still king along with his wife and the alliance with Earth still stands true. He is aware of the threat that the Prisoner presents to his world, though he is limited by his own resources. As with all things though, Max is willing to shift his strategies. Behind the Scenes Max's appearance shifts more towards his comic depiction as he retains a similar looking raiment to what he sports there. I kept the blue shade as I determined it would be a family color. In addition to this, he commonly wears a purple sash, sometimes around his waist even. His general appearance is styled somewhat on George V that I used as a sort of idea of what a king would look like. I always George V as a good analogue to Max. Both are warrior kings and both participated in Great Wars, both took their countries into a new age in the world, and most importantly, both are blessed with incredible facial hair. Originally, I had Max designed with some red hair as well to keep him in line with the family's look. However, I decided to eschew the hair as he trims the hair off his head. No better way to portray a male anthro than to have him without what we would consider hair. Also, Max in the Chaos Chronicles was never sent to the Zone of Silence. He has ruled continuously for his whole life. Also, he has never been in a wheelchair at any point of his life. Trivia * Maximilian was fond of golfing and frequently did so on Mobius, Earth, and other worlds, enjoying the challenges different gravity gave him. His personal favorite course was on Beta Gabriel in the Epsilon Eridani system in Home Universe. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Journal of Sally Acorn * The Terran Incident * Infested * Deception Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Royal Family of Mobius